World Of Chances
by xxlovely
Summary: She was just your normal girl harbouring some dark secrets.He was an egotistical jerk,working his way through woman after woman,when 2 worlds collide will they see past the hatred,can they change eachother for the better,do they stand a chance at love?


_**FULL SUMMARY: She was just your normal girl leading a normal life, yet everyone has their secrets. He was an egotistical jerk, working his way through woman after woman, everything about him made her shiver in disgust. When two completely different worlds collide, can opinions change? Can people change? Will he show her the world she's been missing and will she knock enough sense into him for him to change his ways? They weren't destined to be anything more than a train wreck, but you know what they say, opposites attract and love and friend can bloom in the most obscure of places.**_

_**

* * *

**_

There was nothing special about my life, hell there was nothing special about me. I was your average teenage girl, struggling through every obstacle life threw at me to try and make a future for myself. I had a fairly decent upbringing...well i guess i did (but let's not go into that just yet), friends that were loyal and secure and an A grade average in all my classes. I guess, if you really wanted to, you could call me a nerd. I had aspirations, I had dreams. In fact I dreamed about the same things every teenage girl dreamed about, I want a decent job, to settle down with someone who I would grow old with, have a family and be happy and healthy.

All in all my life was very average, I wasn't a party girl and I didn't find it necessary to get so drunk every weekend that I couldn't remember if I had accidentally given my body to some pot head. I didn't experiment in pills, nor did I walk around half naked. But don't get me wrong, I knew how to party, and the occasions where life threw me some rope and gave me the opportunity to be carefree, I could give kesha a run for her money.

Like Legit.

Oh and I guess there's one more thing you should know about me, I'm bilingual, in fact English isn't my first language, see, I'm actually fluent in sarcasm. It bodes well for me that I can use sarcasm perfectly in all tenses and at all occasions, call it a defence mechanism if you will.

Especially after a messy break up. With a douche. Who slept with your best friend, knocked her up and attempted to elope with her in Vegas all while we were still dating. Classy stuff, right?

But here I was driving down the deserted streets of Los Angeles at five fucking forty in the morning looking like a complete hot mess, muttering numerous curses under my breath as I tried to get to work on time, whatever possessed me to cover Clare's early shift is beyond me. I would have much rather woke up and ten and rolled into work at midday rather than this.

I parked my beat up mustang outside as I yanked my set of keys, searching through the numerous ones to find the to open the place up. Switching on all of the lights I was glad to see whoever closed last night had not left coffee beans spilt over the counter and cups sprawled everywhere.

And if you're wondering where I work? I work at Starbucks, the place of tasty over priced coffee based drinks. It had its perks, but my god did it have its downfalls. Including the early starts and the coffee deprived customers biting your head off if you can't make their double espresso quick enough.

I finished setting up a few minutes before six as I straightened up my uniform, switching on the radio as I leant against the counter mentally listing all the things I had to do this weekend.

_Homework... get a dress for Caitlyn's party...pluck up the motivation to go to said party...go out...try and find the guy of my dreams who will whisk me off of my feet... win the lottery..._

I was knocked out of my thoughts as the chime above the door rang out, telling that someone had entered the building.

I inhaled deeply as I plastered the best fake smile on my face as a customer approached me, I still don't understand who the hell is awake at 6am, let alone needs a star bucks, surely if you were in need of coffee you'd make the crappy stuff from a jar at home? "Good Morning Sir, what can I get for you today?" the words left my mouth automatically, my brain not even needing to think as my eyes took in appearance of the man in front of me.

He was no older than 20, 21 pushing it, his dishevelled dark locks pushed to one side, stubble defining his jaw as a pair of square rimmed glasses took pride on his nose. He looked absolutely exhausted, but by god, did he pull off the sleep deprived look well. He continued looking at his Iphone as he told me his order "I'll have a venti double caramel latte with skimmed milk and cream" his voice was smooth, yet his lack of manners made my body tense involuntarily.

Little sleep and lack of manners from customers, regardless of how attractive they are, simply doesn't wash with me.

But whatever, let's not start the day off on a bad foot right? I nodded silently and quickly fixed up his drink, memorising all the stupid pedantic modifications he asked for as I snapped the plastic lid over the cup, handing it to him.

I watched somewhat expectantly as the unknown guy raised the cup to his lips slowly, taking a large swig of coffee before his face scrunched up in disgust, harshly gulping the liquid. A small cough escaping his lips as he slammed the cup down, small splats of liquid falling on to the clean counter.

"You call this a coffee? It's putrid, how the hell you got a job here, especially working at this time of day is beyond me" he spoke up, his tone blunt and full of spite.

"Excuse me?" I asked taken back, what a jack ass.

"I said, this coffee is shit. I want a refund and a new coffee now, and this time, get it right"

"No" I folded my arms across my chest, standing my ground

"Lady, I'm the customer and the customer is always right, and unless you want me to contact your superior I suggest you shut your pretty little mouth and make me my god damn coffee"

"Sorry" I apologised shortly "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you have no right to talk to me like that. If you removed your eyes from your god damn phone for just a second you'd see that I am in fact a human and not a pile of dirt, so I suggest you start talking to me with respect or you can get the hell out of my coffee house." He slowly pulled his eyes away from his phone as they met mine, the look on his face, utterly priceless

He scoffed, as he took a step closer, placing his hands flat on the counter, the only thing currently between us "Who I am?" his eyes were wide "Honey I'm Shane fucking Gray"

I rolled my eyes "Well that's nice for you. Thanks for clearing that one up for me. Obviously having such a name entitles you to speak to me like a piece of shit and act like a total jack ass"

His mouth fell open a little more, seriously what the hell was this guy dude, I mean I have served some right idiots in my time, but this guy is seriously giving them all a run for their money.

"Do you really not know who I am?" he asked, this time his voice softer as his expression relaxed slightly

"No!" I practically shrieked "To me you're currently just another pain in the ass customer, making me question why on earth I subject myself to such crap to earn minimum wage"

I sighed, removing the hideous green hat I was forced to wear off of my head and placed it beside me, letting my hair fall to my shoulders. I found myself rolling my eyes once more as I caught him giving me the once over, man this guy seriously has his head up his ass.

"Have you been living under a rock or something, because I seriously am speechless that you have no idea who I am"

"Well unfortunately your statement isn't completely correct as verbal crap is still falling out of your mouth" I shot back, my eyes scanning the empty coffee shop, wishing for someone, anyone to walk in and distract me from this annoying boy.

"Feisty, I like it" he mumbled, probably not with the intention of me hearing it.

"Okay _Shane _ how about you cut the crap and inform me on who you are because this game is boring me now, and I'd like to be alive for the end of my shift" I folded my arms impatiently across my chest as I pointedly looked at Mr. attractive asshole opposite me

"Have you ever heard of the band Connect 3? Well I'm Shane, the lead singer." he asked simply, sliding his hands into his jacket pockets

I shook my head simply "My life is too hectic with work, study and going out to listen to the latest drawl on MTV"

"Seriously, you haven't heard of us? 7 consecutive number ones? 2 sell out world tours? 3 Grammy nominations?"

I shook my head once more "No I haven't, sorry, but props for being in a band. Now we've established who you are please could you allow me to make you a complimentary coffee and for you to be on your way"

He merely stood there, not agreeing or objecting as I prepared yet another coffee for him, already mentally counting down the hours and minutes till I could hang up my apron for the day. I mindlessly put a lid on the cup and slid it across the counter to him with a sigh.

"Look..." his eyes quickly looked down to check out my name tag before boring back into mine "Mitchie. I'm sorry for snapping at you okay?" my eyes shot up as I looked at him in disbelief. I'd like to say I was a fairly good judge of character, especially on first impression, but this boy was either confusing as fuck, or bloody bipolar.

"O...Kay" I said slowly, thinking that for the sake of my sanity and blood pressure that I should accept the half hearted apology and refrain from questioning it.

We stood there in an awkward silence for a few seconds as Shane looked like he was pondering thought "Hey did you know that Bitchie rhymes with Mitchie?"

And that small moment where I thought this kid had human potential, he goes and fucks it up

"Bye Jack ass" I said, now completely bored of this all, as I noticed another customer finally entering the building and effectively saving me from doing something crazy to the guy's face.

He nodded, picking up his cup and shooting me a somewhat smug smile, causing my knees to wobble slightly, god this guy could be an Adonis if he had a personality transplant.

Why were the hot ones always the jerks?

"Bye Bitchie" he waved as he left the building, my eyes fixated on him as he got into his flash over priced car and drove off.

What a jack ass.

I shook off the last few minutes as I put that fake smile back on my face and served the new customer "Hey, what can I get you this morning?"

* * *

I threw myself down on the sofa in the apartment me and my best friend –Caitlyn shared, completely exhausted, I wanted to curl into a ball, knock myself into a coma, and sleep for the next few months.

It had officially been the day from hell, there was me thinking that Mr. Douche pop star was as bad as it was going to get, boy was I wrong, in comparison to some of the pricks I served today. He was as tame as a kitten.

"Hey what's up home slice?" Caitlyn greeted as she strolled out from the kitchen, stuffing half a bacon sandwich into her mouth.

I let out a groan as I caught sight of the sandwich, my stomach rumbling at the very thought of food. I groaned, extending my legs onto the coffee table

"Bad day huh?" she summarised as I nodded

"I served some jack ass famous dude this morning, and I swear if he wasn't hot I would have stabbed him with a kitchen knife"

Caitlyn's eyes went wide "Oh my god, did you serve Ashton Kutcher, I heard he was in town"

"I wish, no, I served that Shane guy from that Connect 3 band, I've heard of them but never actually listened to any of their music"

Her mouth fell open as she looked completely shocked "Are you freaking kidding me? You served Shane Gray, Oh my god Mitchie that is so much better than Ashton Kutcher, that's like 10 Ashton's and a Zac Efron thrown together"

"Seriously Cait, it's no big deal, guy's an ass"

"Was he on his own? Did he have anyone else with him? If so was it someone who looked like him about two years younger, tall, beautifully sculptured with curly hairs and a smile not even a Greek god could create?"

I furrowed my eyebrows together, now extremely confused as I watched Caitlyn dreamily babble on about some other guy who obviously had links to Shane

"What on gods earth are you on about?"

"Nathaniel Gray" she sighed "Only the most gorgeous guy to grace this fine earth, god what I would do to that boy...he wouldn't be able to walk for days!"

"Okay enough!"I put my hand over her mouth to stop her saying anything more " I get the picture, he's hot, you want his babies"

"Did you get his number, did you get an autograph, do you think he'll be in again?"

"No, no and I bloody well hope not. Caitlyn I'm sorry to burst your bubble but he's a prick. I regret even mentioning him. I just want to go to sleep and forget about today"

Caitlyn nodded as her phone began to ring, and unfamiliar song filling the room.

_Pushing me away, every last word, every single thing you say.._

"Who sings that?" I asked, intrigued, it was catchy, I liked it.

She beamed, shaking her head at me "Our future baby's daddy"

On second thoughts, I fucking hated it.

* * *

I strolled into class half asleep and totally not giving a crap on the lecture today after spending the best part of the night finishing this assignment, taking my usual seat at the back, as my eyes closed themselves, making the most of the few minutes of time spare before class started. I could hear people drifting in the room, all ready to learn about international relations, and specifically today the use of Nongovernmental organisations.

Sounds thrilling right?

Well it's the shit I live for.

I heard someone set their bag down on the desk next to me, but I didn't look up, I was too lazy for that. Here's the thing, no one had ever sat next to me in this class, never. Everyone was far too enthusiastic and wanted to be as close to the lecturer as possible, the fact that he was a 27 year old hottie and one of the youngest lecturers in his field in the entire country was simply an added bonus. And as for the guys? Most of them dropped out within the first few weeks, and the others, well they swarmed around the blonde pretty girls, knowing that they were a quick catch.

The bell rang out as the door to my class shut, as I raised my head off of my desk, opening my textbook as I rummaged in my bag for a pen. Fuck, I forgot one.

I let out an exasperated sigh as I slowly turned my body towards the mysterious person beside me, hoping to god that they would have a spare pen, I could not miss taking notes for this lecture. It was not an option. I raised my head to meet the face of the person, only to be faced with the last person I'd ever thought I'd see.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me" I said out loud, causing jack ass super star to raise his gaze from his phone, surprise, surprise. His eyes went wide as I'm pretty sure his expression matched mine perfectly

"Bitchie!" he greeted somewhat cheerily "Bitchie, the crap coffee maker, fancy seeing you here baby" I rolled my eyes as Shane turned his body towards me, that sexy smug grin spread across his perfectly formed face.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be making cookie cutter pop music and trying to outshine Justin Bieber?" I said in a hushed tone, trying not to make myself too loud as the teacher entered the auditorium.

This was the last thing I wanted, an arrogant idiot sitting beside me in a class that I need to pass the most. I'm beginning to think I've done something seriously wrong in a previous life to get this sudden rush of bad luck.

He let out a sarcastic laugh as he leaned even closer to me, now well and truly invading my personal space, the smell of his overpriced, yet completely intoxicating cologne filling my senses, causing a shiver to creep down my spine. "Trust me sweetheart I want to be here as much as you want me here." He stated, extending his legs onto the chairs in front of him "Although seeing you here has made this class a lot more appealing"

I scoffed loudly "You are such a sleaze, now do you have a spare pen I can borrow because I cannot afford to fail this class"

"What's in it for me?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively as I took in a deep breath. Breathe Mitchie Breathe, violence is not the answer.

I repeat- violence is not the answer.

"Having your face still fully intact at the end of the class" he gulped harshly obviously realising the seriousness of my tone as he retrieved a black pen from his bag, the teacher finally starting the lecture

"Right today ladies and gentlemen, we're focusing on nongovernmental organisations and to determine whether or not they actually hinder places such as Africa rather than provide aid" I heard a few collective groans from all around the auditorium as he spoke, yet I was taken aback as I watched Shane scribble down every word the lecturer was saying, obviously deeply engrossed.

The lesson went pretty smoothly, not receiving too much grief off of the prissy pop star sitting beside me, except for the rare occasion where he would ask me what certain terms meant, In fact it was kinda nice having the company of someone else with me for once, instead of being the outcast at the back.

But you didn't hear me say it, got it?

"Okay guys" he said clapping his hands together "one last thing before I let you off into the sun where no doubt all of you will let university work fly out of your mind for the rest of the day, trust me, I've been there, I know. As you know at the end of the semester we've got to take part in a trip abroad working for one of the nongovernmental organisations, and you're going to have to go in pairs, simply because it's nicer that way. So turn to your right and say hello to your partner. I expect a plan of who you want to work for and where by the end of next week"

I groaned loudly as people began to filter out of the class, not even daring to look at Shane just imagining the smug grin currently plastered on his face. I shoved my notebook into my bag before throwing it over my shoulder, wordlessly standing up and leaving the auditorium, trying my best to escape. But life was never that nice to me

"Hey Bitchie, wait up"

_Violence is not the answer Mitchie, don't hurt his pretty face, don't hurt his pretty face._

I took in a sharp intake of breath as I picked up my pace, making my way out of the auditorium and outside as Shane continued to call out the lovely nick name he had given me. I thought I was just about clear of him until I felt a strong grip against my wrist causing my body to spin around and collide with Shane's rock hard chest.

My mind told me to pull away, to create some distance between us as Shane looked visibly out of breath, that intoxicating cologne filling my sense once more. But I didn't move, my body didn't respond.

"What do you want?" my voice was blunt as I continued the facade of being annoyed at him

"We have a joint project together remember, how can we do that if I don't have your number or at least know where you live"

"I am not giving you my number!" I shrieked "or telling you where I live for that matter, stalker boy"

Shane rolled his eyes as he stepped away from me, breaking all physical contact "Look, I want to do this project well and I know that you do to, it's obvious you take great pride in your study, but you have got to meet me half way here, so maybe we didn't get off on the right foot, but give me a chance yeah, just one night. And if you can't stand me after that, then I will talk to the professor for you and switch partners with someone"

I found myself nodding in agreement as his rational words filled my ears "fine, one night. Come by tomorrow, I knock off work around 7 so any time after then is cool"

"Would you like me to come pick you up because I can if you'd like" he asked, this being the most normal thing he had said to me in the 72 hours that I had known him.

I shrugged, pushing back the thoughts that he was some rapist kidnapper to the back of my mind "Okay that would be good thank you" I let a small smile spread across my face.

"Alright then, see you there, later Bi- I mean Mitchie" Shane gave me a quick hug before pulling away waving as he walked away.

I stood frozen to the ground, my eyes fixated on him as he got further and further away, that boy was something, and I didn't know much about him, but there was only two things I was certain of.

one- that my heart should not be pounding this hard.

and two- This boy would be the death of me

* * *

**Hey guys, it's me, with yet another new story, don't worry, this doesn't mean I'll start neglecting my other stories, because I won't, I just had this idea bubbling away for quite a while.**

**Anyway I need 10-14 reviews for me to carry this on, and please check out my other stories while you're at it especially 'Look After You' we're at 232 reviews in 8 chapters at the moment :D**

**Laura x**


End file.
